Autrack
The Autrack is a robot from Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. The Autrack can be found in numerous Chozo structures on the planet SR388, where it acts as a point defense turret. The Autrack is typically found hidden behind a wall or small structure, where it is protected when not firing. When it detects an intruder, its track arm extends, and the cannon fires. Once it has fired, the arm retracts while the weapon reloads for another shot. In Samus Returns, the Autrack has a has a laser targeting system that charges up for several seconds and then fires a powerful blast at Samus. The game also introduces a more powerful variant: Black AutracksMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough. These have silver-colored and more powerful armor, and can thus only be destroyed using the Beam Burst or Power Bomb. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual :"This robotic guardian can be found in various places. They have a long neck that is usually withdrawn, but it will extend it and attack with a laser beam." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 20) ::'AUTRACK''' ::"The most dangerous of the Chozo security units, the Autrack starts off in a harmless-looking ball, only to pop out and track anything except life-forms native to SR388. If you see an Autrack laser pointing at you, run or hide. A single shot from one of these machines is devastating, and destroying them is no easy feat." :;Walkthrough (p. 85) ::AUTRACK ::"Here is one of the deadlier enemies in the game: the Autrack. They’re stationary, but their laser attack can hit you from a long distance and it takes a metric ton of health from you if it lands. You don’t have the means to take them on at the moment, so if you see one, get behind cover, or bolt away from it as fast as you can. Missiles can destroy them, but you must expend a huge amount of shots, which gives the Autrack plenty of time to shoot you with its laser at least twice. You best strategy is to avoid them until you can secure a more appropriate weapon." :;Walkthrough (p. 193) ::BLACK AUTRACK ::"Black Autracks are scattered about this corridor. Other than the reinforced plating, there’s not much difference between these Autracks and those you’ve seen up to this point. Use Power Bombs or Beam Burst to destroy them." Trivia *In Return of Samus, Autracks always drop a large Energy Capsule, if any, upon destruction. They will never drop a small one. *Autracks in Phase 4 are attached to the walls, unlike all others in Metroid II. **In Samus Returns, two Autracks attached to the wall will appear in an Omega Metroid's room in Area 7 after the creature is killed. *The name "Autrack" is seemingly a misnomer, as these robots do not travel along any type of track in any of their appearances. Their artwork for Return of Samus appears to depict treads on the underside of the robot, although this does not factor into their behavior in-game. Gallery Autrack artwork.JPG|''Metroid II'' artwork File:MSR RoS Gallery 019.png File:Autrack.png|Autrack as it appears in Metroid II: Return of Samus Autrack_m2_Screenshot-1-.png|Samus attacks an Autrack from behind Autrack_m2_Sprite-1-.gif MSR AutrackBlack artwork.png|Black Autrack artwork in Samus Returns File:Samus Returns Autrack.jpg|An Autrack prepares to shoot Samus Aran in Metroid: Samus Returns. References ru:Автрек Category:SR388 Category:Robots Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 7 Category:Area 8 Category:Rogue Category:Chozo technology